


Leaving the Lair

by jactinglim



Series: Thou Makest Not Thy Own Choices [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Art, Comic, Digital Art, Everybody Wants Leo Week, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jactinglim/pseuds/jactinglim
Summary: Leo has agreed to help Usagi on his latest mission, eager to explore his anthropomorphic world and its wonders.Everybody Wants Leo Week 1: Raphael
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Thou Makest Not Thy Own Choices [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023150
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	Leaving the Lair

"Do you _really_ have to go?"

"Don't worry, _mi hermano mayor_. Usagi's the best swordsman in their land. _We're gonna be_ **fine**!"

Raph's expression didn't change as he regarded his younger brother, whose every inch was brimming with confidence, "This mission sounds _dangerous!_ "

Leo looked up as he placed a reassuring hand on his much taller older brother, "We've faced dangers greater than this and _won_. I can handle myself."  
  
  


The mutant in red shook his head, "How abou' I go with ya? Safety in numbers, aight?"

Blue-clad turtle sighed, "Ok, actually... this is also a chance for me to learn more to be a better ninja. Since Pops decided I could lead someday I need to gain more confidence in myself by succeeding in solo missions."

"You? Need more confidence?" Raph smirked, exposing his trademark snaggletooth.

Glad to see the other a bit more relaxed, he took his chance. "You've been leading us because I'm not ready, and we're thankful for that. I need to step up and start getting used to this... getting _good_ at this! We know you never really liked leading because of the stress and pressure. Now you don't have to worry. I actually enjoy coming up with plans for the team! And I know I'll learn a lot from Usagi-san."

Raph's smile lessened at the reminder of the rabbit yokai's existence, "I just..." he stopped himself from saying 'I hope I could trust him,' knowing with a twinge of guilt that such thoughts are from his own suspicions that there was a growing attraction between his younger brother and this strange ronin from another world. Instead he said aloud, "I just hope you guys be _very_ careful."

"Always! I've been going to his world multiple times for _months_ now. Tell you what, I'll talk to Usagi and we'll plan for a time, when there are no wars nor dangerous missions, then I bring ALL the Hamarto clan to explore his world! Then you guys can see the place isn't that bad."

"Leo, so far you've told us his world has _real_ ninja clans, murderous bandits, and at least one crazy immortal wolf-guy with creepy cursed weapons," Raph deadpanned.

"That's what's awesome about it! I feel like I'm living in an actual anime world, and everyone's in cosplay!" the younger turtle gushed with unbridled enthusiasm.

Raphael can't bring himself to dampen Leo's spirits, so with a shake of his head he looked Leo in the eye, " _Promise_ me you'll take care out there."

"I _promise,_ if we hit any snags or need help for any reason, I'll come right back and get you, m'kay?" Leo said with the sweetest smile, "Oh-kay!" he said with finality, as he stepped back with a wave and brought out his odachi.

Raph rushed over and half-tackled him, holding Leo tight, "Come back safe, a'right?" the bigger turtle said in an almost-whisper.

"I promise," Leonardo chuckled, hugging him back. He waited to let Raph let go first. He then picked up the dropped sword off the floor of their lair. With a practiced flick of the wrist, he drew a circle in the air and a glowing portal formed. Raphael watched Leonardo step through, his figure shimmered in a mystical glow, and the next moment his brother was gone.

With a heavy sigh, he made his way to his room. Not bothering to turn the lights on, he slumped into his bed face-down. Bringing his arms up, he laid his head on them, eyes shut tight against what he wasn't sure was a headache. Laden with the strange burden of desire for his brother, he resigned himself to the fact that it would be impossible, and should quash these feelings and nip it in the bud as soon as possible. He shouldn't want Leo this way. He shouldn't want _any_ of his brothers this way. Maybe he's mistaken. Maybe these possessive urges are actually nothing more than him being the over-protective oldest brother. There's nothing wrong with that.

_There's nothing wrong with that._


End file.
